King Of Rock N' Roll
by lilnaych
Summary: Ok another songfic, this time about Zell trying to get a date with the library girl for an upcoming dance at Garden, as always however seifer has other ideas, done to king of rock n'roll by prefab sprout ok silly song but please read and review.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own ff8 or square soft or the words to this song, nope I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me, he's just a poor boy from a poor family, ok don't own the words to that either, so don't bother suing remember nothing from nothing is nothing.

A/N ok yet another attempt at a songfic this time about everyone's favourite chicken wuss and renowned hot dog eater Zell done to prefab sprouts King of Rock n' roll. Ok so I have issues lol and really weird musical taste well for that you can sue me lol. Anyway this is basically Zell trying to get a date. As usual I would like to thank anyone who reads any of my stories and Special thanks as always to my two favourite people Alex and Hannah, for everything I do right It's because of you both the mistakes I make are mine own.

**King of Rock n' Roll**

**All my lazy teenage boasts are now high precision ghosts  
And they're coming round the track to haunt me.  
When she looks at me and laughs I remind her of the facts  
I'm the king of rock'n roll completely**  
**Up from suede shoes to my baby blues**

Zell stood in his usual place in the library and looked on as Jessica worked behind her desk. She's so beautiful he thought to himself as he watched her working away, I don't have a chance in hell in getting her to go to the dance with me. The dance was happening in two days and his friends had convinced him to ask Jessica to be his date. But as Zell stood there nervously and watched her work he couldn't shake the thought that she was way out of his league. He was suddenly startled by the sight and sound of his nemesis arriving in the library.

"Ah look it's the Chicken Wuss" Seifer Almasy said as he entered the library.

"Didn't expect to see you in a library of all places" Zell retorted.

"We're on a secret mission don't ya know" Rajin said as he and Fujin walked with Seifer to where Zell was standing.

"Ouch" Rajin said a second later as Fujin kicked him in the shin.

"That hurt's don't ya know" he added as he was kicked again.

"Quiet" Fujin said in her typically blunt manner.

"So chicken wuss, what reason do you have being here" Seifer said as he smirked at Zell.

"None of you business" Zell responded before making his way to the door.

"Oh well if you're here for what I think you're here for don't bother cos Jessica already has a date for the dance" Seifer said his smirk getting bigger by the second.

Zell felt his heart sink as the he realised exactly what Seifer was telling him, not only would Jessica not be going to the dance with him but she would in fact be going with the one person Zell hated more than anyone, Seifer.

"Yeah your too late don't ya know" Rajin said this time moving away from Fujin as he did so.

"Loser" Fujin said before breaking into laughter along with both Seifer and Rajin.

Zell left the library to the sounds of laughter from the three members of the disciplinary committee ringing in his ears.

**  
Hot dog, jumping frog, Albuquerque  
Hot dog, jumping frog, Albuquerque**

Zell entered the cafeteria and found his day going from bad to worse, as usual he had arrived too late and once again the cafeteria was out of hot dogs. Settling for some soup he made his way over to a table in the corner but was stopped in his tracks by the sound of an excited girls voice.

"Zelly over here" Selphie shouted at him.

"OK" he shouted back and made his way towards his friends table.

Sitting at the table where all of Zell's friends and he was dreading the conversation that was sure to follow. He had made the mistake of asking Irvine for advice about asking Jessica out which had in turn led to Irvine mentioning it to Selphie. Who just happened to be the biggest gossip in Garden.

"So how did you get on" Selphie asked as he sat down.

"I don't want to talk about it" Zell answered.

"Come on Zell, spill" Irvine said.

"I said I don't want to talk about it" Zell said a little angrily.

Rinoa and Quistis both looked at each other and decided that they could have a little fun teasing Zell,

"Oh come on Zelly tell us" Quistis said in a girlish voice.

"Yeah Zell you big stud, tell us how you charmed Jessica into going to the dance with you" Rinoa said smiling wickedly.

"I Said I don't want to talk about it" Zell said his frustration and anger causing his voice to rise and even managing to get Squall's attention away from the paper he was reading.

"Ah Zelly tell us" Selphie said joining in on the teasing.

Squall who had now noticed how uncomfortable Zell was and how much this little bout of teasing from the girls was getting to him decided to help his friend out.

"He said he doesn't want to talk about it ok" Squall said noticing the relief on Zell's face.

"We were only teasing" Selphie and Quistis said together.

"Yeah you big meanie" Rinoa said with a pout.

"Well he's obviously not in the mood for teasing so leave him alone ok" Squall said.

"Thanks" Zell said to Squall before getting up to leave.

"But just to keep you guys off my back, it didn't work out, she already has a date" Zell said moving away from the table.

"Oh man I'm Sorry" Irvine said.

"Yeah Zell we wouldn't have teased if we had known isn't that right guys" Selphie added.

"Of course we wouldn't" Quistis added.

"Zell who's she going with" Rinoa asked as Squall glared at her.

"Seifer" Zell said as he left the cafeteria.

His friend all sat there feeling upset for him, it was bad enough that the girl he liked wasn't going to the dance with him. But the fact that she was going with Seifer of all people would only make Zell feel even worse than he would have normally. Squall however sat there with a little glint in his eyes.

**The dream helps you forget you ain't never danced a step  
You were never fleet of foot, hippy.  
All the pathos you can keep for the children in the street  
For the vision I have had is sweeping  
- new broom, this room, sweep it clean**

Zell awoke from a really bad dream and looked at the clock on his locker, it was coming up on 6 A.M. which meant he had to get up very soon. The dream had disturbed him so much and as he got up he couldn't shake the images from his head.

"_Here's the chicken wuss now" Seifer said to the other members of the disciplinary committee as Zell entered the ballroom._

"_Hey chicken wuss over here" he added as he caught Zell's attention"._

"_What do you want Seifer" Zell asked as he walked towards him._

"_Now, Now chicken wuss, theirs no need to be a bad loser" Seifer said his trademark grin starting to appear._

"_He's a loser full stop, don't ya know" Rajin said as he began to laugh at the forlorn figure in front of him._

"_AFFIRMATIVE" Fujin added a smile also on her face._

_Zell however was past listening to them at this point, his attention was elsewhere. As Seifer and his friends continued to tease him, Zell was looking at the girl standing beside Seifer, the girl who should have been going to the dance with him. _

"_Let's leave this loser and go have some fun Seifer" Jessica said as she put her arm around the blond mans waist._

"_Of course darling" Seifer said and leaned down to kiss her_.

_Zell walked away to the sounds of laughter coming from Fujin and Rajin and with the image of Seifer kissing Jessica firmly imprinted on his mind._

He got up from the bed and tried to shake the mental picture of Seifer and Jessica kissing from his head,

"It was only a dream" he said to himself as he walked to the bathroom.

"Only a dream" he added as he tried in vain to convince himself.

**Hot dog, jumping frog, Albuquerque  
Hot dog, jumping frog, Albuquerque  
High kickin' dandy, fine figure fine cut a fine figure fine oh yeah **

**Long legged candy, fine figure fine cut a fine figure fine oh yeah ;**

_Squall sat in the cafeteria alone, he rarely got up this early but today he had a lot of things on his mind, he sat there looking at the plate of Hot Dogs in front of him and waited for Zell to show up. He wasn't usually someone who overly showed his feelings for his friends, but in the last few days he had found that he couldn't sit by and watch one of them go through such a bad time alone. So he sat there and he waited and thought about the other thing he had to do today._

**  
Now my rhythm ain't so hot, but it's the only friend I've got  
I'm the king of rock'n roll completely  
All the pretty birds have flown now I'm dancing on my own  
I'm the king of rock'n roll completely  
- up from, suede shoes to my baby blues**

Zell stood in front of the mirror, what he saw there surprised him and if anyone had told him that he had looked good in a tuxedo he would have laughed loudly. But as he stood there he realised that not only did he look good, but he looked damn good. His mood had got progressively better since he got up this morning. Firstly he had been surprised by Squall in the cafeteria.

"_Yo Zell over here" Squall shouted as Zell entered the cafeteria._

"_Damn" Zell said to himself as he heard Squall shout and also noticed that there were no hot dogs ready at this hour of the morning._

"_Whassup Squall" he said as he walked towards the table in the corner._

"_Nothing much, fancy some hot dogs" Squall asked him as Zell sat down._

"_Yeah but there's none ready yet" Zell said disappointedly._

"_Wanna bet" Squall said with a grin._

"_What the, how, why" Zell said as he noticed the large plate of hot dogs Squall had placed in front of him._

"_Well I thought you were feeling a bit down so…." Squall said embarrassed now at the thought of what he had done._

"_So you got me these. Wow thanks man" Zell said as he began shoving the hot dogs into his mouth._

Yes Squall had completely surprised him in the cafeteria and had also convinced him that he should indeed go to tonight's dance. Zell had disagreed at first, but eventually had come round to the idea, realising that Seifer would never let him live it down if he didn't show up.

**Hot dog, jumping frog, Albuquerque  
Hot dog, jumping frog, Albuquerque**

"Here's the chicken wuss now" Seifer said to the other members of the disciplinary committee as Zell entered the ballroom.

"Hey chicken wuss over here" he added as he caught Zell's attention".

"What do you want Seifer" Zell asked as he walked towards him.

It was almost exactly how Zell had pictured it in his dream, there they were the three members of the disciplinary committee, waiting for him as he arrived at the ballroom. This time however there was one difference, this time there were only the three figures standing in front of him. Zell looked at Seifer and the others and looked around the ballroom but Jessica was nowhere to be seen.

"So where's your little date then" Seifer asked.

"Where's yours" Zell replied immediately noticing the grin leaving Seifer's face.

Seifer just looked at him and walked away, Fujin and Rajin as usual following behind him. Zell smiled to himself, Jessica hadn't come with Seifer after all. He was surprised at how happy this made him.

**High kickin' dandy, fine figure fine cut a fine figure fine oh yeah ;  
Long legged candy, fine figure fine cut a fine figure fine oh yeah ;**

"Hey you" he heard a soft voice behind him say.

"Huh" he said as he turned around.

There in front of him was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, her hair was no longer in it's usual pony tail, her glasses weren't on her face and she was wearing the most amazing blue silk dress Zell had ever seen in his life.

"Jessica" he said softly.

"Yep, didn't you recognise me" she asked with a note of worry in her voice.

"Of course, you just surprised me that's all" Zell said before smiling at her.

"So is it a good surprise or a bad one" Jessica asked not looking up at him.

"It's…..Your….beautiful" Zell stuttered.

"Thank you, you look very handsome too" Jessica replied smiling.

"How…Why…what's going on here" Zell asked confused as to why Jessica hadn't been with Seifer and more importantly why she was talking to him now.

"I waited for you to ask me, but you never did" Jessica said.

"I wanted to, but I kinda chickened out at the last minute, then I thought you had said you would go with Seifer" Zell said embarrassingly.

"He asked me but I really wanted to go with someone else" Jessica said.

"Who….Me" Zell said surprised at how happy he was on hearing this news.

"Of course silly, but I thought you didn't want to go with me, so I wasn't gonna come" Jessica said smiling at him.

"So what changed your mind" Zell asked confused now as to why she was here.

"Well actually it was the Commander" Jessica said.

"He came to see me in the library and told me that I really should come tonight" Jessica added.

"So I decided yeah why not and then when I saw you well I….." she said with a slight flush in her cheeks.

Zell stood there and began to put the pieces together in his head, Squall had met up with him this morning and convinced him to come to the dance tonight. He had then done the same exact thing with Jessica. He stood there and looked over to the table where Squall and his friends were sitting, as he looked at the table his gaze met with his friend and Squall simply nodded and smiled. Zell looked at him in amazement, never in a million years would he have thought that Squall Leonheart of all people would play matchmaker. He nodded and smiled back at him and mouthed the words thank you, before turning back to the girl in front of him.

"So what now" Jessica asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but I feel like dancing" Zell said with a smile before he offered her his hand.

Squall sat at the table with a smile as he watched Zell and Jessica dance in the middle of the ballroom. Maybe this friendship thing he had avoided all his life wasn't such a bad thing he thought as he looked at the couple.

"Not a bad thing at all" he said before he offered his hand to the raven haired angel beside him.

**Hot dog, jumping frog, Albuquerque  
Hot dog, jumping frog, Albuquerque**

**A/N**: well I hope you enjoyed this little piece of fluffiness, if you did please review and if you didn't well review anyway lol.


End file.
